


Overlap

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bickering, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Performance Art, Slow Burn, Songfic, Tenn and Riku are not related by blood in this story, fanservice galore, it sounds like fun and games but this will take a dark turn at some point I promise, more tags will be added as the story proceeds, variety show au, very suggestive dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: Gaku visits his friend at his new workplace and is fascinated by the performing arts the establishment offers.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially set to be a short story this turned into a multi-chaptered fic that is very self-indulgent.. I hope this is enjoyable even though there is a lot of text describing clothes and dance moves. (I'm sorry in advance, I really tried my best.)  
> I got costume sketches and my dear Alle is so kind to draw them properly for me and I will post them on my twitter once everything is ready!
> 
> Like I mentioned in the tags the story will evolve and become darker at some point, including mature and possibly triggering topics which I will /clearly/ point out visibly when the time comes!
> 
> But for now, please enjoy the first two chapters ♡  
> I'd be really happy to hear your thoughts on this whether it's a comment on here or on my twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song reference: Sam Taylor - Real Gone
> 
> The show in this chapter is the only one in the entire story that is performed without vocals, a warm-up if you will!

  
Gaku stands in front of the building, his insecure stare repeatedly switching between his phone screen and the establishment. The blinding and blinking lights of the sign that reads the word _Overlap_ and the music that grumbles like a far away thunderstorm and resounds from the inside makes him a little nervous to proceed.  
  


But this is definitely it, no mistake. Ryuu has sent him exactly this address when he invited Gaku over to visit him at his new workplace. The sensation of being stared at adds to his uneasiness and he peers around to finally discover the source of the feeling.

A pair of amber eyes studies him with great interest from behind the thick black curtains of the club's entrance. The owner of the jewels, a handsome young man, flashes Gaku a wide smile.  
  


“The show is about to start so you better hurry. We have a premiere tonight, too.”  
  


“I, uh..”, Gaku stutters and his feet drag him over and through the gap between the curtains without him telling them to, “I'm a friend of someone who works here..”

The guy chuckles and sits back down onto his stool to cross his legs. He knows these kind of guests when he sees them – nervous and fidgety, all insecure when they first visit the place.

  
“And that might be?”, he asks amused and tilts his head.  
  


“Ryuunosuke.”, Gaku says and it's in that moment he notices the boy wears high-heeled boots and heck, those are _very_ high heels. His eyes trail their cording up to his knees and wander along his bare thighs to the seam of his hot pants.  
  


“Hey, my face is up here!”, the guy exclaims but laughs at Gaku's flustered expression afterwards, “So, a friend of Tsunashi-san, hm? You have to be a good guy then, I'm relieved. What's your name, dear guest?”

“Yaotome Gaku.”, he is so perplexed he replies with his full name.

“My name is Mitsuki. Good, now that we cleared that up - if you please.”

The guy offers Gaku his hand, palm up but he doesn't know what do to with it.

  
“Nothing's for free, you know. We have expenses to pay.”, Mitsuki says with a smile and holds his hand up a little higher while pointing at the price board attached to the wall behind him with the other.

Gaku's head has been so hazy he has completely forgotten about the admission charge.

“Sorry, uh, here..”, he utters and hands him the correct amount of money.

“Welcome to the _Overlap_ , thank you for your patronage and have fun!”, Mitsuki chirps and gestures in the direction of the stairs leading to a lower ground.

Gaku returns the thanks and takes a few steps before Mitsuki calls out to him one more time which makes him turn around.  
  


“Yaotome-san, I'm sure Tenn will blow your mind but I'd be delighted if you would watch my performance sometime, too.”

Gaku nods confused and finally enters the hall. He is surprised to find it _packed_ , almost every table is taken and the few empty ones are apparently reserved he notices upon walking by. Gaku still doesn't know what kind of entertainment exactly this place offers but the audience is mixed, both men and women gather and it doesn't seem to be a shady business but rather high class.  
  


The stage at the end of the room is covered by curtains but he can easily tell that it's huge. A band prepares their instruments next to it which explains the music he has previously heard from outside.

He searches the bar area and eventually finds who he is looking for.  
  


“Ryuu!”

Ryuunosuke looks up from wiping the counter and a wide smile spreads across his face.  
  


“Gaku!”, he shines and points to the empty seat in front of him, “You can sit here, I kept it open for you!”

They don't get to talk much because people are constantly ordering drinks. Ryuu apologizes but Gaku appeases him vehemently. As Ryuu scoots away to serve a guest, the couple seated next to Gaku whisper to each other loud enough for him to overhear.

“Ah, I can't wait anymore. Tenn-chan's opening act is just the best..”

“Right? It's a Saturday today so it might be _that_ performance!”  
  


The woman giggles while the guy grins and sips at his drink.

“I heard that name twice now, _Tenn_.”, Gaku says with a raised brow as Ryuu returns to take a breather, “Who is that?”  
  


“Our star.”, Ryuu smiles and props his chin onto his palm.  
  


“She must be really pretty then.”

For some reason unknown to Gaku, Ryuu laughs. “Oh, Tenn is a beauty, all of our performers are, actually. You're in for a surprise, Gaku.”

Gaku doesn't understand what's so funny about his statement and opts for a retort as the lights of the hall flicker a few times and eventually dim out.

“Watch and don't get swept away too far.”, he hears Ryuu whisper from the side as his eyes set on where the stage is located.

The room turns dead silent until the curtains are drawn to the side and Gaku quickly takes in everything he sees. A divan bed sits at one side of the stage, two chairs on the other.

At the back of the wide space is another curtain that doesn't reach across the whole stage like the ones from before. It's sparkling like crystals and there are two male performers kneeling at either end of the curtain, each of them holds a big feathered fan. Their outfits stun Gaku to no end.

High heel boots, like the ones he has seen on Mitsuki earlier, over knee socks and puffy multi-layered skirts seamlessly cross over to corsets covering their torsos and chokers grace their necks. Flowers adorn their hair and gloves enclose their arms up to their elbows. All of it so colorful and full of decorations that they seem to be out of this world.

The color scheme of their outfits consists of a white base with teal and red details and their hair colors couldn't be any more different from each other yet so complimenting to their costumes.

One has flaming red hair while the other has a mint bob and their faces are beautiful, too, the makeup no less astounding than their overall appearance.  
  


The androgyny fascinates Gaku and he is captivated, itching to see more even though nothing has really happened yet.

The wooden sound of drumsticks being tapped against each other slices through the silence. The band starts to play a seductive slow-jazz piece of music as the twinkly curtain is pulled upwards and the two people on stage begin to move the fans rhythmically.

Gaku's eyes widen at the sight that follows.

A person stands there, back facing the audience and Gaku instantly knows by instinct, without seeing their face, that this is Tenn.

Tenn's arms are outstretched sideways, hip tilted slightly as one foot stands firmly on the ground while only the toe-cap of the other touches it. Tenn's pose has something graceful, something ethereal to it Gaku can't explain. He doesn't know much about these things but he can tell Tenn has enormous body control.  
  


Perfectly in tune with the music, Tenn twists the left wrist and the motion drives the left performer away who drops the fan along the way. Then the same happens with the right wrist and the performer to the right. Tenn's arms slowly sink down simultaneously, the performers follow suit and shift to kneel on all four in one smooth movement, facing the audience.

Then, the same moment the music comes to a halt abruptly Tenn turns around in one swift twirl to pose again.  
Gaku's mouth gapes open. Tenn is breathtakingly beautiful, piercing pale eyes and short cotton candy hair. And – Tenn is _not_ female.

In contrast to the other two his outfit is pitch black instead of white, the details being of a dusky pink just like his hair. It consists of almost the same clothing though Tenn wears a lacy crop top kind of garment above his corset and also has a puffy butt adornment attached to the lower back area. Garter belts hold the socks in place and the flowers in Tenn's hair are twice as big and prominent.

The music softly tunes back in when Tenn puts on a sassy smile and wiggles his fingers alluringly. That moment, Gaku's world stops to turn, freezes in time. He doesn't dare to blink in fear to miss out on the smallest bit of what is happening in front of his eyes.  
  


As Tenn slowly walks toward the front like a model on a cat walk the support performers sway their bodies, jerk them until they are back on their feet. They follow Tenn as he flirts with the audience, sensually moving his whole body in sync with the music.

Each of the boys grab a chair and place them next to Tenn. The redhead swings his leg across and props his forearms onto the backrest without actually sitting down whereas the mint boy solely stomps one foot onto the seating area of his respective chair and leans towards Tenn.

Both of them leisurely shake their bottoms while their eyes are set on Tenn who performs some very suggestive dance moves in their middle. He shakes his head from side to side with passion, touches himself up and down while rolling his hips and twists his wrists repeatedly. He makes squatting and getting back up look as easy as simply breathing and spanks his own ass once before biting his bottom lip seductively.

Then, Tenn gifts his attention to the mint boy. He proceeds to press his backside to the boy and rubs against him. Tenn throws his head back as the other runs his hand along his thigh and Tenn puts on an enticing smile.  
  


He pushes himself off of the mint boy and turns to the redhead. Bent over forward to be a tease, Tenn caresses the others' face from his temple to his chin – and that's where his hand remains to raise his face and the redheads body along with it. As soon as the boy stands straight, still clutching to the backrest, Tenn's hand wanders down his throat and to his chest.

Gaku's breath hitches. For a very short moment he is sure that Tenn is going to kiss the redhead; but it's just hinted as he stops inches before their lips come into contact. Tenn swivels his head around to also tease a kiss shared with the mint boy.

The smooth continuousness of the music stutters and with it, the two boys flip their chairs aside and dramatically grab at Tenn's clothes. They push and pull at Tenn until a music break sets in and his lace top gets ripped off of his body by the mint boy. Another break and his skirt is removed by the redhead, revealing Tenn wearing hot pants underneath.  
  


Tenn acts surprised and holds a hand in front of his mouth to emphasize the reaction. He then winks and the music picks up its' normal pace, gets even faster and more intense. The three of them shift over to the divan in coordinated dance moves where Tenn claims the furniture.

He rests his palms onto the divan, spreads his legs and lifts his hips to present his bottom to the audience. He snakes his body in a more than explicit way, rolling his hips in big circular motions. Eventually, Tenn sinks onto the divan and lies down, arching his back away from it and generally looking like he is in the middle of having a hot and heavy time.

The other two stalk around the scenario until they drop down to the floor very slowly, crawling to the front of the divan and therefore in between Tenn and the audience. They squirm and reach out to let their hands roam about every part of Tenn's legs and torso they are able to touch while Tenn still acts as if he is engaged in sexual activities with an invisible person.

Then, the music breaks return. The first one makes the two boys twitch away from Tenn, the second one makes them faint. The third makes Tenn arch his back to a point it looks almost unrealistic _,_ his expression sensual as can be. Since it definitely is supposed to portray Tenn having an orgasm, an impure thought crosses Gaku's mind and he blushes.  
  


The last seconds of the song chime and Tenn's torso raises like it's pulled up by invisible strings. His shoulders shimmy and he licks his lips, aiming what has to be hottest glance on earth towards the audience before he, too, faints as the last note of the song reverberates.

The stage turns completely dark and the room bursts into a thundering applause. Shortly afterwards the lights are back on and the three performers stand at the center front of the stage. They hold hands and take a deep bow in unison once before they separate and each of them continues to bow or wave towards the audience, smiles bright like the sun. The roaring noises of whistles, screams and clapping hands accompany them as they leave the stage and the curtains close again.

Neither the chattering of the other guests nor Ryuu talking to him could rip Gaku out of his hypnosis at first. Ryuu has to touch his shoulder to guide Gaku back to reality.  
  


“So, what do you think?”, Ryuu smiles as soon as Gaku is able to focus on him, “Amazing, right?”  
  


“I.. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, not even for a moment.”, Gaku confesses and blinks a few times.  
  


“That's the normal reaction people have when they see Tenn perform for the first time. Or.. several times. That's why the guests keep coming back here.”, Ryuu chuckles and refills Gaku's glass.

“I can see why.”

Ryuu chuckles again and then taps his finger on the counter.

“There's a twenty minute break before the next performance begins. I'll serve a few and then I'll introduce you to the manager. He'll list you as a VIP and you can enter for a cheaper price, maybe even for free.”  
  


“Ah, thank you, Ryuu.”, Gaku says absentmindedly, his head still on stage and in between fluffy skirts, seductive smiles and pale pink flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Gaku's and Tenn's first meeting to be as disastrous as it is in canon, so here we go.

Ryuunosuke is finally able to get away and leads Gaku backstage. They enter a hallway and reach a large dressing room with a bunch of mirrors on the walls and makeup and styling products are scattered in front of them. Metallic stands packed with stage costumes claim the center of the room and the sweet smell of perfume lingers in the air.

Ryuunosuke asks Gaku to wait and turns to interrupt the conversation of a stylishly dressed woman and a very beautiful blond male that is a performer too - or so Gaku guesses by the clothes he wears.  
  


Gaku has just started to busy himself with inspecting the stage outfits when the other door of the room swings open and Tenn walks in, the redheaded performer right behind him. Gaku instantly stiffens at the sight and averts his eyes though he doesn't really know why he feels the need to.

“Yes, you were slightly out of sync in the last third but it's no use to cry over spilled milk now, Riku.”  
  


“I'm so sorry, Tenn-nii.. I just don't want to ruin your entrance performance!”, Riku whines.

As Gaku dares to sneak a peek at them he gets to see Tenn tug a strand of hair behind Riku's ear.  
  
“Calm down, rehearse more often and do better next time. And now be a good boy and get some rest.”, Tenn smiles gently at Riku.

“Nii-san!”, a voice exclaims behind Gaku and someone pushes past him.

It's the mint boy, ignoring Gaku completely as he hastily walks towards Tenn and Riku. Gaku notices that he wears something different now, equally skimpy and sexy but the outfit doesn't seem to be complete.

“Haruka!”, Tenn says surprised, “What are you doing here? Your solo is up in less than fifteen minutes!”  
  


“I need Kaoru-chan to fix a seam in the back.”, the boy named Haruka explains and lifts his skirt to reveal a few loose threads, “..and I forgot my thigh belts at my makeup table..”

The added whisper causes Tenn to arch a brow.

“What did I tell you?”, he asks a little reproachful.

“Always count your accessories before you leave the dressing room.”, Haruka says with a small pout – obviously a citation.

“Correct.”, Tenn nods and casts Riku a brief reprimanding glare to silence the redhead's sneering giggles.

“Uhm, Nii-san, can I.. borrow your pin? You know which one..”, Haruka mumbles shyly and Gaku can see how he fidgets with his hands behind his back.

“Haruka, you don't need it for good luck.”, Tenn smiles and cups Haruka's cheeks to pat them very softly, “You'll do just fine. The rehearsals were going great.”

“But it's the premiere tonight, what if I slip and..”, Haruka utters dejected.

“You won't disappoint anyone and the audience will love you. I know how hard you've worked to come this far.”, Tenn continues to soothe him before he removes a pin from the mass of accessories on his costume, “Here. Take this one instead, it's yours now.”  
  


Haruka's eyes light up and he takes the blossom-shaped pin from Tenn. “Thank you so much, Nii-san!”

“That's unfair, I want something that belongs to you, too, Tenn-nii!”, Riku pouts and clutches at Tenn's arm.  
  


Gaku almost laughs when Haruka and Riku poke their tongues out at each other while Tenn sighs resigned before Haruka turns on his heels and walks away from them, a wide smile on his face.  
  


The fact that Tenn is not only pretty on the outside but also seems to be on the inside makes Gaku's heart flutter involuntarily.

Haruka passes him by again and Gaku's eyes follow the boy's figure to where the woman and the blond performer stand until Ryuu fills his sight.  
  


“Alright, the manager seems to be busy, we'll have to come by later again.”, Ryuu says and scratches the back of his head, “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Don't worry about it.”, Gaku replies and shakes his head.

“Alright, time for refreshments, kittens!”, a voice bolts through the room as a tall man enters carrying a tray loaded with a bunch of glasses.

Everyone except Gaku and Ryuu gather around the man and Gaku is sure he has seen him work beside Ryuu at the bar.  
  


“Thank you, Torao-san!”, Riku smiles as he receives the only cup that is among the glasses.

“That's Mido Torao, he is the head barkeeper.”, Ryuu whispers to Gaku.

“Your apple juice, Tenn. Strawberry soda for Haruka.”, Torao says as he hands the drinks to them respectively, “The usual Cosmopolitan for Kaoru-chan. And..”

Torao takes the last drink from the tray and offers it to the blond performer with a slight bow and a charming smile.

“Gin tonic for the most elegant being in the universe.”

“Please refrain from calling me a kitten, Mido-san.”, the blond says indifferently and takes the glass from him. “But thank you.”  
  


“Awh, Minami, why so grumpy?”, Torao laughs and continues to smile at Minami, “Would you prefer me to call you _darling_?”  
  


“You are way too pushy.. please stop that.”, Minami grumbles and takes a sip, his brows furrowed with irritation.

“Would you two please take your flirting somewhere else, people are trying to work here!”, Haruka nags and is quickly reprimanded by Kaoru who is trying to repair the costume he is wearing.  
  


“Haruka, stand still!”

“I am _not_ flirting with Mido-san!”

The noise level in the dressing room rises and Gaku raises a brow before his gaze wanders in search of the cotton candy silkiness. He has just gazed at Tenn for a few seconds when their eyes meet all of a sudden.

Gaku quickly turns away and towards Ryuu. He prays inwardly that Tenn doesn't come over now, doesn't think of him as a staring creep. Maybe he hasn't even noticed?

The sparking smile on Ryuu's face teaches him differently and his stomach feels sick as Ryuunosuke calls out Tenn's name. And Riku's.

“Ryuu, what a pleasant surprise. It's rare to see you in the backstage area.”, Tenn remarks with a smile and Gaku's good manners conquer his awkwardness - he just _has to_ look at Tenn now.

“I was looking for the manager but he's too busy right now.”, Ryuunosuke replies.  
  


“I see. And you are in the company of..?”, Tenn asks and his stare is piercing through Gaku.  
  


“Ah, please let me introduce you. This is my friend, Yaotome Gaku.”, Ryuunosuke proceeds to explain, “Here we have our rising star, Nanase Riku.”

It is unbearably cute how shy Riku acts as he waves at him, halfway hiding behind Tenn.

“And this is-”

  
“Tenn.”, Gaku blurts out without thinking.

After two seconds of silence that feels like an eternity to Gaku, Tenn's attitude takes a dramatic turn. The kind air around him changes, his smile warps into an arrogant grin and he tilts his head.

“Mhh,”, he draws out the tone, “bold of you to address me so informally.”

He is clearly mocking Gaku, the look in his eyes outright challenging him to lose his temper. Instead of apologizing, Gaku can't help but fall for Tenn's deliberate provocation.

“There are people out there calling you _Tenn-chan_ , so what's the deal?”

“G-Gaku!”, Ryuunosuke squeaks.

“Of course, valued regulars can call me whatever they like,”, Tenn taunts, “but by the way your legs shake like a fawn's and your timid expression you can't consider yourself that, can you, _Yaotome-san_.”  
  


Tenn emphasizes the last part in particular and Gaku clenches his fists. He has the urge to grab Tenn's collar and give that brat a tongue-lashing, that's how enraged he is.

“Tenn-nii..”, Riku tries to calm Tenn down equal to how Ryuunosuke has tried with Gaku.

“You little-”

“P-Please stop it!”, Ryuunosuke finally says breathlessly and his hands hover in the air in front of each of their chests, “It was a misunderstanding. I'm sure we can solve this without insults!”

“He started it!”, Tenn and Gaku exclaim in unison before they glare at each other.

“Haha! See, there _is_ good chemistry between you two.”, Ryuunosuke chuckles relieved.

Tenn purses his lips. “Anyway, Haruka's performance starts in a bit. See you later, Ryuu.”

He struts out of the dressing room and Gaku sighs deeply.

“I'm sorry, Ryuu. I really didn't intend to endanger your employment.”

“To be honest, I'd like to say you didn't but during those two months since I've started to work here I've never seen Tenn act like this before.”, Ryuunosuke replies pensively.

“That was indeed unusual.”, Riku says quietly and furrows his brows.

“Apologies to you too, Nanase-san, I didn't mean to upset you in any way. I guess it was rude of me to call him by his given name after all.”, Gaku sighs again and runs his fingers through his hair.

Riku gives him a long and hard stare until his face melts into a wide and enchanting smile.

“Just Riku is fine.”, he chirps, “I have to go now, too, but please enjoy the rest of the evening, Yaotome-san!”

He hurries away and Gaku feels the need to clutch at his heart.  
  


“He is so sweet, nothing like his two-faced brother.”

“He really is! Oh, but Tenn and Riku are not related by blood.”, Ryuunosuke clarifies, “Neither are he and Haruka, they both just admire and look up to Tenn a lot that's why they address him like that. Riku even mirrored Tenn's hairstyle.”

“So Tenn is their role model, huh..”

“Absolutely.”, Ryuunosuke smiles and pats Gaku's back, “Let's head back to the performance hall, you don't want to miss Haruka's solo. It's really good.”

Gaku nods and they leave the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka calling Tenn 'Nii-san' is... too cute.. orz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proudly present Haruka's solo performance debut! ☆
> 
> Song references:  
> Where is my mind - Maxence Cyrin (Pixies piano cover)  
> Smooth - Santana
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Original on display + my own take described

Gaku reclaims his stool at the bar and looks around the hall until his eyes get stuck on the back of Tenn's and Riku's heads who are seated directly at the stage. Probably the VIP and staff seats.

The lights flicker - a sign that forces Gaku to part with their silhouettes and direct his attention towards the stage.  
  


“Dear guests!”, a voice booms through the speakers attached to the walls and Gaku recognizes it as Mitsuki's, “You will now be witness to the very first solo performance by our dear Haruka. Please enjoy the show!”  
  


A few whistles echo from the audience and then, like before, dead silence falls upon the room as the spotlights dim and the curtains are drawn to the side.

  
  


A rectangular pool made of glass, only approximately four inches high, claims a big part of the stage front and Gaku can see the water gently slosh against the walls. A shiny white staircase is located behind it and leads to an elevated platform where an enormous mint colored sea shell sits on top. Smoke curls through the air from behind the platform and sets a mysterious atmosphere along with the colored lighting.

A faint ray of light in the corner of Gaku's eye hauls his attention briefly. It illuminates the grand piano of the band and its' blond foreign looking user. The moment his fingers tap down onto the ebony and ivory of the keyboard Gaku snaps his head back to the stage.

A very slow paced and soothing but at the same time eerie piece gets into his ears. The piano tunes eventually fade into silence for a few moments and suddenly an off-stage clap makes the sea shell snap open, if only a crack.

The piano then resounds again and with it, a slender arm reaches through the gap. The hand twists and sways along with the music for a while until it vanishes back into the safety of the shell. A few high notes of the piano and the shell is jerkily pushed open, like a stop motion, until Haruka can be seen in all of his glory.

He sits sideways with his legs slightly bent, the arm with which he has opened the sea shell still outstretched towards the ceiling and he is facing the audience, a melancholic expression drawn across his features. The piano repeats the pattern of dying down for a few moments before it tunes back in and makes Haruka finally come to life completely.

Now Gaku is able to admire the complete outfit. On his head, Haruka wears a tiara that looks like it's made of gold and whoever created the prop did a damn good job at making it seem like it is hundreds of years old.

Haruka's stomach is enclosed by an under-bust corset that has a skirt like garment attached to it which is short in the front and long in the back where it puffs and is divided at the end. The corset is black and gradients into a pretty teal color towards the tail that is, judging by the stage set up, supposed to imitate a mermaid's tail.  
  


A thin and shiny teal fabric more or less covers Haruka's chest and forms a collar around his neck, adorned with a golden ribbon tied to a bow. Black hot pants expose a large portion of his thighs and above them garter belts hold his socks in place. Gaku notices that Haruka uses the pin he has received from Tenn earlier as a belt buckle substitute and he has indeed not forgotten to put on his thigh belts.

His ankle high heels are completed with detailed shin plates and his arms are decorated by gold colored ribbons, starting from his upper arms and snaking their way down to his wrists.

Haruka's movements are controlled, elegant and hypnotizing. He switches from swaying his body to small jerks, arches his back similar to how Tenn has done before and sensually squirms and writhes inside the sea shell. At some point Haruka proceeds to vertically kneel and he performs a dramatic sweeping gesture to one side, then to the other and Gaku really gets the impression to be underwater.

The piano music fades out as Haruka shakes his upper body and arms in wave-like motions. The sounds stills completely for a couple of seconds before the drums bang in harshly, accompanied with the lights flashing and Haruka flicks his head and body two times before he stands up straight in a pose.

The whole band chimes in with an interesting, upbeat melody that reminds Gaku of a spanish hit he has recently heard on the radio though this one has more of a rock feeling to it. Haruka confidently steps out of the sea shell and starts to walk – or rather dance – down the stairs. He puts his hands on the railing and rolls his hips before he turns around and bends over backwards, snakes back up and repeats the move.

He descends a bunch of steps more, sits down and spreads his legs, arms above his head. They sink down and he sensually caresses his palms down the sides of his face, his throat, body and legs. Haruka turns his head away from the audience as if to glance over his shoulder and snaps his gaze back the moment the music breaks.

Then something Gaku has not expected in the least happens. Haruka opens his mouth and his passionate moan loudly reverberates throughout the entire room before the song picks up where it has left off and Haruka does not only continue to dance but he also _sings_.  
  


He rises in one smooth movement, makes his way down to the pool and Gaku thinks it's amazing how Haruka manages to step into it while making it seem absolutely natural, especially with those high heels.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you _

The water splashes as he dances through it, the choreography perfectly in tune with the music. Haruka squats down and rolls his hips, whips his arms around and throws his head back and Gaku admits that his voice is _good_ – very good indeed. Haruka obviously has a lot of power in it and he uses his range well to convey the sexiness of the song.

The lyrics deal with the fact that Haruka is sometimes not confident but the person he is addressing gives him the courage to love himself. For the more mature parts he sings about how he notices their longing gazes and wanting the person to cast their shyness away and approach him directly, to touch and kiss him.

Lastly, Haruka harmonizes and strikes a pose the same moment the music comes to an end abruptly. He is breathing heavily as the audience, including Gaku, applauds him enthusiastically and Haruka breaks his stance to smile widely. He takes a deep bow and bathes in the cheering before the curtains close on him.

  
  


Gaku turns back towards Ryuunosuke and notices the waiter that stands right next to him at the bar. He looks like he is deeply in thought yet completely enchanted, gaze set in the direction of the stage.

"Touma-kun..Touma-kun!", Ryuu taps on the redheaded waiter's back to get his attention.  
  


Touma turns around as if he is ripped out of a daydream.

"Your order is ready.", Ryuu smiles and points to the tray filled with drinks sitting on the counter between them.  
  


"Ah, yeah.", Touma says absentmindedly and Ryuu chuckles.  
  


"Get this to the table and then go. I'll ask Momo-san to take over for you, I'm sure he can handle ten minutes by himself."  
  


Touma's eyes light up. "Thanks, Ryuu!"

He takes the tray and hurries to serve the patrons. Ryuunosuke's gentle expression stays plastered on his face as he watches the waiter leave. Gaku doesn't understand what this is about but he needs to get his thoughts on the performances out.

"I'm surprised.. do all of the performers sing?", he asks and empties his glass as a vivid image of Tenn flashes through his mind. He can't help but wonder what Tenn's singing voice sounds like but since he is the star of the club he has to be amazingly talented.

"Yes!", Ryuunosuke replies, "I knew you'd like that since your family owns similar establishments."

Gaku nods. His father owns several bars which offer live music including vocals while his family on his mother's side runs a restaurant. The thought of it reminds Gaku of something and a brief glance to his wristwatch makes him twitch.  
  


"As much as I'd like to stay, I gotta go now, Ryuu.", he says and gets up, "I promised to help out at the restaurant."

"Can't be helped then.", Ryuu nods understandingly, "Oh, but if you're free after that come back here. We're having a party after closing time to celebrate Haruka's solo debut and I'd really like to introduce you to everyone!"

"Deal.", Gaku smiles and pays for his drink before he makes his way to the staircase and outside.

"Wasn't to your taste?", Mitsuki asks and tilts his head questioningly.  
  


"I'll be back later.", Gaku answers with a wide grin and passes him by.

  
"See you later, then, Yaotome-san.", Mitsuki smiles and waves him goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, on to getting to know the other employees of the Overlap, shall we?
> 
> Lots and lots of dialogue.. I'm sorry orz

During his work at the soba restaurant and the deliveries he makes Gaku has a hard time concentrating. Ryuu got himself a very interesting workplace and Gaku looks forward to meet the rest of the staff even though he is not very keen on getting into another fight with that cocky Tenn.

As soon as his shift ends Gaku takes a quick shower, changes clothes and rushes to the _Overlap_. As he nears the club he can already see Ryuunosuke standing in front of it, still wearing his bartender outfit holding several garment bags. With him is the woman he has seen in the dressing room before and she just takes the bags from Ryuunosuke as he greets them.

“Gaku, welcome back!”, Ryuu smiles happily.

He introduces him to the lady that goes by the name of Anesagi Kaoru and Gaku learns that she is their costume designer.  
  


“Ryuunosuke told me you are an all-rounder, that's very admirable.”, Kaoru says while scanning him up and down, fingers touching her chin, “It's nice to meet you.”

Gaku thanks her and returns the formal greeting, complimenting her creations he has seen so far which makes her smile.

  
“Now, you can go back inside. Thank you for your help as always, Ryuu! I'll get the costumes into the car by myself and be there in a few minutes.”

Ryuu nods and gestures for Gaku to enter the club as he explains the situation.  
  


“Kaoru-chan takes the stage costumes to the cleaning shop every morning and it became somewhat of a routine that I carry them outside for her.”

They walk past the black curtains and the now empty stool that sits behind them. They descend down the stairs and enter the _Overlap_ through the door to take the rest of the stairs.

Gaku flashes a quick look around. The space that he has seen to be packed with guests is now comparatively empty as only the staff remains. He is able to distinguish a few already familiar faces among them, Riku's red hair and Torao's tall figure for example stand out a lot. His eyes shift from one end of the room to the other and he gets a glimpse of the cotton candy hair, too, though his attention is redirected as someone approaches them in a haste.

“Tsunashi-san!”, a young man in business attire calls out, “Was there something you needed from me? Natsume-san said you were looking for me today.”

He looks stressed to Gaku and despite being so young he appears to be very mature and serious. At least, that's the vibe he gets from this person just by his looks. Ryuu asks him about the discount for Gaku and introduces him as the manager of the _Overlap_.  
  


“Hello, I'm Izumi Iori.”, he says and bows politely, his dark bangs covering his eyes. “A discount, hm..”  
  


“Thank you for having me. And don't worry about that, I will pay the full price and if there's anything I can do to help around here please don't hesitate to ask me, Manager.”

A slight smile sneaks onto Iori's face.  
  


“Thank you for the offer, Yaotome-san, I'll let you know when we are in need.”, he says and then turns to Ryuu again, “By the way, are we out of wine? The new order is due on Monday.”  
  


“There has to be a box left in the storage.”, Ryuunosuke replies and nods.  
  


Iori thanks him and hurries away.

“He seems to be a workaholic. Is he okay?”, Gaku wonders and raises his brows.  
  


“He takes business very seriously and he has a hard time to flip that switch off, that's for sure.”, Ryuu agrees, “The manager may be strict but he is a good guy that has his cute sides too.”

Ryuu proceeds to lead Gaku to where Torao, Minami and Haruka hang around the bar area to introduce him officially.  
  


“I told you about Torao before, Gaku.”, Ryuunosuke says, “This is Natsume Minami, one of our stage performers and an aspiring song composer!”

“You are the person that butted heads with our star in the dressing room earlier, right?”, Minami chuckles, “You are very handsome, how tall are you?”

“Uh, thank you, Natsume-san, I'm 183 cm.”, Gaku answers a little flustered and he notices Torao's obviously pursed lips.  
  
  
"You can leave the honorific aside, that is fine with me.", Minami smiles while Torao's face twists into a frown directed at Minami's profile.

“I knew I've seen you before.”, Haruka chimes in and his eyes narrow, “Don't do anything weird to Nii-san.. you may be Ryuu's friend but I'll keep a close watch on you so be careful, Yaotome.”

“Isumi Haruka, our youngest performer and the reason for this party.”, Ryuunosuke says a little nervously.

“Don't worry about that.”, Gaku appeases him, “Congratulations on your solo performance going smoothly.”

Haruka's slightly hostile expression mellows.  
  
“You watched?”

“Yeah, I was really captivated by your singing and dancing. You're talented.”, Gaku smiles and nods.

“You got praised, isn't that great, Isumi-san?”, Minami smiles and rests his palm against his cheek.

“..Thank you very much.”, Haruka utters and he looks profoundly happy while he tries hard to keep a pout for a reason Gaku can't grasp.

“Haruka's bashful, will you look at that.”, Torao teases and Haruka glares at him.

They engage in bickering and Gaku tries not to laugh at that and Ryuu trying to mediate like he has done with him and Tenn. He recalls the name and his eyes wander until he finds what he is looking for again.

“Ryuu.”, he whispers to his friend as he nudges his shoulder, “Can I have a glass of apple juice?”

At first, Ryuu looks at him dumbfounded but then he utters a quiet but realizing _ah_ before he leans over the counter of the bar and offers him the requested drink shortly afterwards.

“If you promise not to fight again I'll give this to you.”, Ryuunosuke smiles and winks, “His last name is Kujou, by the way.”

Gaku grumbles with a tint of pink covering his cheeks and nods as he takes the glass. The other three don't even notice that Gaku strides away, aiming for Tenn's whereabouts.

Seeing Minami and Haruka wearing casual clothes has been kind of strange in a good way but Tenn in a black skintight jeans and a way too big top is almost too much for Gaku. Tenn did definitely tick him off earlier but shit, that guy is _pretty_. And Gaku knows that he has a soft side, he has seen it with his own two eyes. Tenn is a good person, of that he is sure.

“Kujou.”

Tenn raises his head and looks at him expectantly.

“How about a truce?”, Gaku asks and offers Tenn the glass.

Tenn briefly glances at it. “And you're trying to bribe me with.. apple juice?”

Gaku's furrows his brows with irritation and has just opened his mouth to say something when Tenn takes the glass out of his hand and smiles.

“I accept. Thank you.”

He has observed Gaku whispering to Ryuunosuke and obtaining it before Gaku has come his way and Tenn can't help but feel a little flattered that Gaku remembers his favorite beverage even though he has only seen him drink it once.

He really doesn't know what exactly it is that riles him so much about Gaku. It's like he as a whole is a trigger for Tenn to be sassy and for some reason he can't fight the weird need to act aggressive towards him. Tenn is not like that by default so it really throws him off to lose control over his own mouth so easily.

Gaku is relieved and returns the smile. Tenn instantly feels the scratching of a cheeky comment in the back of his throat and almost slips up again - but is luckily interrupted by Riku.

“Yaotome-san!”, Riku beams as he approaches, “You're here too?!”

“Ryuu invited me, I hope I'm not a bother?”

“Definitely not! You're always welcome!”, Riku nods with a smile.

“Thank you, Riku. Oh, and while we're at it: you can call me by my given name. That way we're equal.”

Riku pauses and then his cheeks darken. “T-Then.. Gaku-san?”

Gaku chuckles and pats Riku's head. “That's a start.”

Tenn's eyes narrow at the conversation and his mood gradually worsens as Riku gets even more bashful due to being touched by Gaku.

For some reason this is irritating him and he doesn't like it.

“Kujou, are you okay?”, Gaku's voice suddenly rips Tenn out of his mental hole and he gasps in shock.

“Tenn-nii, you were frowning really hard just now.”, Riku says, worried.

Tenn puts on a forced smile.

“I'm fine. I just need to get some fresh air.”, he replies and aims for the stairs.

Before he leaves through the door he takes a look back and watches as Riku clutches onto Gaku's arm, lips curled into a wide smile and his eyes glisten with infatuation.  
  


He tightens the grip on the glass in his hand. Yes, Tenn doesn't like this _at all_.

“Tenn-nii..”, Riku utters and furrow his brows.

“He's gonna be fine, he said so himself, right?”, Gaku tries to cheer Riku up though he himself is worried too.

Riku looks at him and the wrinkles on his forehead smooth out before his expression returns to being cheerful.  
  


“Right!”, he says with a smile and holds onto Gaku's arm, “Are you going to visit more often now, Gaku-san?”

“I haven't seen all of your performances yet so I definitely will, yes.”

Riku's breath fastens as he gets excited and his eyes grow bigger.

“Please watch my solo performance, if you can!”

“Of course.”, Gaku smiles at him and Riku blushes.

“Thank you, Gaku-san. I'll.. I'll blow you away with my sexiness!”

“I thought cuteness was your charming point?”, Gaku laughs softly and feels the need to pat Riku again, “But do your best, Riku. I'm also looking forward to hear you sing.”

“U-Uhm, Gaku-san, maybe we could-”

“There you are, Gaku!”, Ryuu interrupts Riku's shy attempt to invite Gaku out for a drink and shuffles over with the redheaded waiter, Touma, trailing behind him.

Riku twitches and presses his lips together at the disturbance.

“Ah, sorry, did I interrupt your conversation?”, Ryuunosuke asks confused as he looks questioningly at Riku.

Riku shakes his head. “No, not really. Then.. see you later.”

“Did I scare him off somehow?”, Ryuunosuke wonders and touches his chin as Riku sneaks away.

“Maybe Kujou's crabbiness rubbed off on him at last?”, Touma chuckles.

“Couldn't it be Isumi's instead?”, Gaku blurts again without thinking and Touma pouts.

“Haru is not crabby, he's just.. capricious.”, he says, “But also super cute..”

Gaku arches a brow while Ryuunosuke's lips curl into a gentle smile again.

“Indeed. And his performance today was flawless.”

“Right?!”, Touma lights up, “Haru is amazing! And the costume was perfect on him, I've seen him wearing parts of it during fitting but the whole thing suits him so well.”

Ryuunosuke smiles even wider.

“Why don't you tell Haruka instead of us? I bet he'll be happy to hear that.”

“Heh.”, Touma smiles back at him, gives Gaku a nod and leaves to where Haruka is standing.  
  
  


“That was Inumaru Touma, one of our waiters, as you may already know.”, Ryuunosuke explains and Gaku tilts his head.

"Inumaru seems to be pretty enthusiastic about Isumi, huh? Judging his behavior one could suppose he's head over heels in love with him."

"That's no big surprise since Haruka is Touma's boyfriend."

"These two are dating?!", Gaku sputters and peers at the pair standing awkwardly next to each other by then, "So, does Isumi know that?"

Ryuu lets out a small laugh, "Don't be mean, Gaku. Both of them usually have big mouths but they are pretty shy when it comes to their relationship. They became a couple just a few weeks ago."

Shy is an understatement, Gaku thinks, he would've never guessed.

"It's actually pretty cute to watch, look."

Gaku does and sees that Haruka is clutching at the seam of Touma's shirt around the area of his hip. He seems to pout as he steals soft glances at Touma's face while the latter is happily talking to Riku. He is obviously desperate for Touma's attention who seems to be clueless about Haruka's advances though.

“I see now why you allowed Inumaru to leave after Isumi's performance.. to go and see him, right?”

Ryuu nods and then scratches his cheek.

“I really want to introduce you to Momo-san too but he seems to have wandered off somewhere..”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Both Gaku and Ryuunosuke turn around to face a pretty man with long dark hair put into a ponytail.

“Banri-san!”, Ryuunosuke is obviously relieved, “You know where he is?”

“I wanted Yuki to attend the party but since he didn't show up yet I guess he fell asleep in the office again. I sent Momo-kun to wake him up and drag him here.”, Banri sighs, “Guess they're at their usual again though..”

Ryuunosuke laughs but it's a little strained. Banri skips out of his thoughts and bows slightly to Gaku.

“I've already heard of you, Gaku-san. My name is Ogami Banri, I'm responsible for stage design and the props here.”

“You're the genius behind all of this? I've only seen two performances as of now but Isumi's stage design was very fascinating and so well executed!”, Gaku compliments him in awe.

“Thank you very much, it makes me very happy to hear that.”, Banri chuckles before he settles to smile, “Now, shall we go and fetch Yuki and Momo-kun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku's crush on Gaku is just my personal little quirk.. but it's so cute.. /sigh


End file.
